Douglas "Doug" Hayes
Douglas "Doug" Hayes is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Philip Bolden, Doug is considerate, generous, empathetic, & thoughtful. Appearance Tall for his age, & slender. Has tan fur with lighter tan markings at the muzzle, short orange hair, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, a little brown nose, & a long, pink tail. Wears a blue sweater, a green vest, dark-blue trousers, a brown belt, black shoes, & a green English cap. Family *Gordon Hayes (father) *Miss Leesha Hayes (mother) *Frangag "Fran" Hayes (sister) *Russell Hayes (brother) *Wendy Hayes (sister) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Karen Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Cousin Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Ursula Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) Biography The oldest child of Uncle Gordon & Aunt Leesha, this 12-year-old mouseling always seems to be getting into trouble or mishaps of some sort--in his first scene in the sequel, he falls down from an apple tree, & later on, during a game of hide-&-seek, he gets stuck in another tree! Despite his tendency to attract bad luck, however, Cousin Doug tries not to let his misfortunes get to him while he's having fun & spending time with his younger siblings (Fran, Russell, & Wendy) & cousin Olivia. Unfortunately, Doug can sometimes be a bit reckless in his play, & occasionally, he'll end up nearly (if not actually) getting somebody hurt while they're playing a game (one time, he nearly caused Olivia to drown in the farm's swimming hole during a game of "shark hunt"). However, Doug is not afraid to admit his mistakes to others, which makes him a very honest & responsible mouseling. Considerate, thoughtful, generous, & empathetic, Doug is very devoted to his family, & he's always trying to do something nice for them (in one scene, he uses his crayons & paper to make an alphabet book for his little sister Wendy, who will be entering her first year of school shortly). Sometimes, though, he can be a little argumentative when someone slights him or his efforts at "doing something nice", & it's difficult (if not impossible) to win a debate with him (if you try to back up your point with an "infinity" number, he knows just how to top yours!). Even so, there are also humbling moments for Doug, who continually finds himself to be greatly impressed & amazed at his cousin Olivia's sense of adventure & her ingenuity, which often comes in handy whenever he & his siblings are in a jam. Fursonality Considerate, thoughtful,generous, empathetic. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, reading, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, swimming, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, drawing & coloring, writing Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being made fun of, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities To be announced. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going camping, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, going to the opera, painting, shopping, watching movies, going swimming, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, watching cartoons Prized Possessions His toys & games, his books, his sleeping bag, his crayons, his sketchapds, his markers, his music CDs, his videos, his hot tub, his tent, his flashlight, his lantern, his swimsuit, his snorkel and mask, his flippers Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, swimming, going on adventures, toys & games, cartoons, painting, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In his room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Doug. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, heat stroke, the stomach flu Education Cuerrently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 6th grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Extracurricular To be announced. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Doug Hayes *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Doug Hayes To be announced. Songs Performed By Doug Hayes To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Skippy Rabbit (from "Robin Hood") *Paxton Tobias Basil II (ChibiJaime's OC) References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Characters born in April Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Mice Category:Students Category:Artisans Category:Artists Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Writers Category:Anglicans Category:Straight characters Category:Members of the Baker Street Family